borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vermivorous the Invincible
Given we have video proof you can have two Vermis at the same time, I've removed the note that he's a boss. He's just a really rare enemy. Evil Tim (talk) 07:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's an oversight they probably though wouldn't happen. It's pretty damn clear he's a boss >_> M0xxy (talk) 05:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) To fight this boss do you need to be on Vault hunter mode or normal mode? : i believe you need to be in True vault hunter mode after you beat the warrior, i think badass is max on normal, super or ultimate on true vault hunter, and then vermi at the end of it all Beesafree (talk) 05:03, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: I fought the Super version once. I have 4 characters (playing all classes except Gunzerker, will probably start one of them later) and my highest is lv32 right now, all on first playthrough. Don't know about ultimate or this guy but yes, Super can spawn on first playthrough. Super-level Goliaths are also possible. 15:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Excessive Information i think the info on cocoon time and requirements and the various "Evolving Phases" should be in the main article Varkid Beesafree (talk) 05:03, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Should the speculative information (such as having the Blood of Terrramorphous, or dealing damage) be included/re-added? I feel like it should at least appear on the article under it's own category, with a disclaimer that it is unproven, etc. That is unless, there was a recent find among the game code that proves that it isn't true. I haven't been keeping up with things that well. DroppedaBeat (talk) 14:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I want a combat guide section. I realize this would be difficult considering that it's highly dependant on the location where it spawns, but since we have one for Terramorphous, and this guy is supposed to have double the health, a Combat section isn't unreasnable to ask for. That said, no, none of this is too much information IMHO. I do feel like the evolution chain could be condensed into a sinngle line, but it should still be in the article. 15:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Here are some useful statistics that were put together by DrZed on the gearboxsoftware forums regarding chances for Varkids to evolve into higher forms. Someone with better formatting skills might want to add this to the actual wiki page. Evolve Chance Table PT1: ---------------- P1 -+- P2 -+- P3 -+- P4 Larval -> Adult %60 | %70 | %80 | %90 Adult -> Badass %30 | %40 | %50 | %60 Badass -> Super %10 | %20 | %30 | %40 Super -> Ult %0 | %1 | %2 | %3 Ult -> Boss %0 | %0 | %0 | %0 Evolve Chance Table PT2.5: ---------------- P1 -+- P2 -+- P3 -+- P4 Larval -> Adult %70 | %80 | %90 | %100 Adult -> Badass %40 | %50 | %60 | %70 Badass -> Super %20 | %30 | %40 | %50 Super -> Ult %10 | %20 | %30 | %40 Ult -> Boss %7.5 | %10 | %11 | %12 Larval -> Boss %0.042| %0.24| %0.7128| %1.68 Larval -> Boss 1:2381| 1:417| 1:141 | 1:60 Time to change: Larval/Blood > Adult Pod = 10s Adult > Badass Pod = 20s Badass > Super Badass Pod = 30s Super Badass > Ultimate Badass Pod = ~40s Ultimate Badass > Supreme Badass Pod (Vermivorous) = ~100s (1m 40s) ---Savagefury also see http://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/154m4z/faq_about_vermivorous_the_invincible/?sort=top Boom! Evolve Table! You're welcome! :) - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 13:29, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Combat Strategy All of this talk about getting him to spawn and no mention of how to actually fight this thing? Aside from "use a lot of fire damage" does anyone have any insight on this at all? Or is he armored? Chuckmoney (talk) 22:25, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Er.. there's a chance for a LARVAL varkid to go straight to Vermi!? Is this true? Or a mistake? Epicpoke (talk) 20:03, January 14, 2014 (UTC) There is a Guide for solo, if that helps. 20:15, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Citation needed The following was pulled from the page, having no citation, and is disbelieved: There is also an extremely low chance for a Larval Varkid to directly evolve into Vermivorous. 18:34, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Female How do you know he/she is female? Postea (talk) 21:31, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "If they don't evolve in accordance to the timers above, the team can kill the varkids and/or lure more of them to the crystalisks." Don't know what this is referring to, there are no "timers" mentioned anywhere in the article.